


Valentines Karaoke

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Valentines Karaoke

  
You grinned as Dean sauntered into the room.

“Ready?” he asked.

“You have no idea.” Checking the mirror, you fixed your hair and looked down to make sure your jeans and black tank looked okay before following him out to the garage.

“Cas!” you said in happy surprise, seeing the angel standing by the Impala. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Why? Is this supposed to be an angel free excursion?” you heard Lucifer say from behind you.

Your body stiffened and you could feel the tremors that always occurred at the sound of his voice rolling down your spine. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s coming with us,” Cas announced.

You tried to give the trench coat wearing angel a pointed look but he was purposely avoiding eye contact.

The last thing you wanted to spend Valentine’s Day doing was drinking with the devil. Especially since you had made the mistake of falling in love with him.

Not good. Not good at all.

“You can sit in the middle,” you snapped at Cas before climbing into the Impala and sitting behind Sam.

* * *

 

“You are upset,” Cas said matter-of-factly as the two of you stood at the bar waiting on another double round of shots.

“You think? Why did you invite him?” you said, glancing back at the table to see Sam and Dean playing a game of pool and Lucifer sitting with his arms crossed watching you and Cas. “All he’s doing is sitting there looking miserable.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day and father said it’s called ‘setting you up’. It worked with myself and Dean.”

“First, don’t ever use air quotes in a bar again. Second, there’s nothing to set up. My feelings for Lucifer are one sided and really stupid. End of story.”

By the time the host and DJ came out to start the Valentines Karaoke Party you, Sam, and Dean were buzzed and heading for drunk and even Cas was showing signs that he was buzzing as well, the four bottles of whiskey he had before leaving the bunker helped a lot.

Lucifer hadn’t touched his beer and spent most of the evening sitting in silence while you did your best to ignore his gaze.

“More shots?” Cas asked, tossing his arm around you and earning another glare from his brother.

“More shots!” you exclaimed, standing up to walk back to the bar with Cas.

“How about you guys?” you vaguely heard the karaoke host say before you and Cas were illuminated with a spotlight. “Let’s give them a hand. Come on up guys. Our first couple of the night.”

You started to shake your head as you heard Dean stand up and start cheering.

“Y/N, what’s happening?” Cas said, his hand coming to rest on your back.

“Looks like we are singing a duet,” you said, reaching to grab his hand and pull him on stage.

Looking back at your table you could see Sam and Dean cracking up and you were surprised to see Lucifer looked extremely pissed off.

“What are your names?” the host asked, shoving his microphone in your face before you could think anymore on it.

“Cas and Y/N,” you said, looking back at Cas who was being forced to pick out a song with the DJ.

“And how long have you been together?”

“Uh….six or seven years,” you answered, the alcohol and nerves from being on stage making your stomach flop.

“Seven years! So he must be something special!” the host exclaimed.

“Oh,..yeah, he’s a real angel,” you said, nervous laughter bubbling up.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, I present our karaoke couple of the night!”

Cas walked up to stand beside you as the music started. “Boyz II Men Cas?” you hissed when you heard the music start for ‘I’ll Make Love To You’.

“It’s the only song I know the words to. Dean secretly pla….” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as you began singing.

Cas quickly jumped in with you and the two of you were belting out the song, the alcohol giving you the confidence you needed to put on a show.

 _“'I’ll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go till you tell me to,_ ” the two of you finished strong, faces inches from each other.

You heard the crowd chanting “kiss, kiss, kiss” over and over but all it did was make you both start to giggle.

You were leaning in to hug Cas when you felt an arm wrap around your waist and lift you up. “That’s enough of that.”

The chill against your body and the seductive tone of the voice told you right away whose arms you were in. “Lucifer? What the fuck are you doing?”

Carrying you off stage, through the crowd, and out the side door, he didn’t stop until you were outside by the Impala. Finally putting you down, he kept you pinned between the car and his body.

“I didn’t realize you were involved with my brother but there is no reason to make such a spectacle in public.”

“Involved? With Cas?” you said, laughing. “A spectacle?”

“Why are you repeating what I said?” Lucifer asked, brow furrowed.

“First, I’m not involved with your brother. He’s happily dating and very much in love with Dean,” you said, poking your finger in Lucifer’s chest. “I don’t know how you missed that one, they’ve been walking around like they are on their honeymoon for months. Second, we were having fun, not making a spectacle. You are the one that came carrying me off stage like some kinda angelic Tarzan!”

Lucifer looked down at your finger still digging into his chest before looking back up at you. “Castiel and the Winchester?”

“Cas and Dean,” you snapped. “They are happy. Don’t you dare ruin it. I’ll kick your ass”

“You are not having relations with my brother?”

You started laughing again, this time so hard you snorted. “Relations? I’m sorry grandpa, but no.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I can’t speak to you when you are inebriated.” With a snap of his fingers you were completely sober.

“I worked hard for that buzz,” you said, shocked.

“You and my brother?” he asked again.

“Are just friends. Cas is happy with Dean.”

“Thank Father,” Lucifer whispered before his hand shot up to cup the back of your neck as he brought his lips to yours.

 


End file.
